


Sizes

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The question of questions, if you are at that point in life.





	Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-08 06:59am to 07:06am

When you reach a certain time in your male life, you start asking yourself questions you'd rather not ask an adult. Especially one question in particular.

Some try to answer this one in the library, without supervision and extremely cautious on not getting caught.

Others are headstrong enough to go to a store and actually stand in front of the display, wondering what to buy and hoping not to be seen by someone they know.

If you are Fuji Syusuke however, you of course don't have that problem. You never really had.

If you are Fuji Syusuke, you have at least two if not more condoms of each size as well as several complimentary bottles of lube on your person at all times. 

Because you never know who you might find.


End file.
